neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Colour
Colour refers to how a Neopet looks. Sometimes this just means a different hued coat being either mostly coated in a single color (in the case of colours like pink, orange, and the 4 basics), or with a color pattern (such as Skunk), but a colour can also completely transform a pet with a drastically different appearance (such as baby or Mutant), despite its name. Colours like maraquan or faerie change how a specific species looks by adding or subtracting various features. As Neopets is a British website, United Kingdom English spelling and grammar is used for content on the website. Therefore, colour is the correct spelling, not color as it is spelled in the United States. There are several different ways to change a pet's colour. The most common is to use a paintbrush. The following paintbrushes are on the site, but there is no corresponding colour: Glass Paint Brush, Stone Paint Brush, Lutari Paint Brush. Glass was removed, stone was replaced by relic, and the lutari brush was flat-out never set for anything. Examples Of Painted Pets moehog_rainbow_baby.gif Kau glowing happy.png Aisha disco baby.gif islandkacheek.png Poogle cloud baby.gif UC Faerie Pteri.png Maraquan shoyru.png Halloween.png List of Colours 'Basic' These colours are available upon creating a pet. They can also be morphed, painted, changed through a Fountain Faerie quest, and zapped by the Lab Ray. *Blue *Yellow *Red *Green 'Paintable' These colours are available from Paintbrushes. Many of these (but not all) can also be attained through morphing potions and the Lab Ray, and all are available through Fountain Faerie quests. *8-Bit *Baby * Biscuit *Brown *Camouflage *Checkered *Christmas *Cloud *Chocolate *Custard *Clay *Darigan *Desert *Disco *Dimensional *Electric *Eventide *Elderly *Faerie *Fire *Ghost *Glowing *Gold *Grey *Halloween *Invisible *Island *Jelly *Maractite *Maraquan *Mutant *Magma *Orange *Pink *Pirate *Plushie *Purple *Polka Dot *Pastel *Quiguki *Rainbow *Relic *Royal *Robot *Shadow *Silver *Sketch *Skunk *Snow *Speckled *Split *Spotted *Sponge *Starry *Strawberry *Striped *Swamp Gas *Stealthy *Transparent *Tyrannian *Usuki *Water *White *Woodland *Wraith *Zombie 'Special' Some colours cannot be "painted on" by a paintbrush, but must be achieved through other means. Lab only *Clay *Garlic *Ice *MSP *Robot *Sponge Other *8-bit: Available with a 8-bit Power-Up Potion. Very similar to the use of a paintbrush, except the potion must be drunk. Also available from the lab ray. *Magma: See Magma Pool. Also available from the lab ray. *Mutant: See Transmogrification Potion. Also available from the lab ray. *Robot: See One-Use Robotification Zappermajig. Also available from the lab ray. Chia only fruits By feeding a Chia magical chia pops, they can be changed into special colours that reflect the flavour. *Apple *Asparagus *Aubergine *Avocado *Blueberry *Chokato *Carrot *Durian *Garlic *Gooseberry *Grape *Lemon *Lime *Onion *Pea *Peach *Pear *Pepper *Pineapple *Plum *Thornberry *Tomato Retired * Glass * Stone Fountain Faerie Quests The reward for completing a Fountain Faerie quest is access to the Rainbow Fountain, allowing any pet to take a dip in the waters and choose a new colour. Any colour is available for painting except MSP, Magma, Royal, Sponge, Ice, Usuki, Quiguki, 8-bit, and'' Robot''. Related * Change your pet * Lab ray * Morphing Potion * Chia Pop * Magical plushie Category:Colour